


Birthday Boy

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: It was Tsukishima's Birthday and Yamaguchi had one last gift for him
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Boy

Top Tuskishima

Bottom Yamaguchi

\-------------------------------------

"Finally those idiots are gone." Tsukishima mumbled as he sat down on the bed

'Tsuki don't be mean you know you enjoyed having them over." Yamaguchi said walking over to the blonde.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"But now that there gone I can give you your last birthday gift~." Yamaguchi whispered into Tsukishima's ear. 

"Oh really?" Tsukishima said as he stared at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi nodded and sat in Tsukishima's lap and kissed him. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Wait." Yamaguchi said pulling away from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi started removing his clothes revealing a dinosaur lingerie set. He even had on dinosaur tail. He smiled at Tsukishima while Tsukishima started at him.

Do you not like my outfit?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima as worry spread across his face.

"No you look good Yams." Tsukishima said before pulling Yamaguchi into another heated kiss.

And before you knew it the two were spread out on the bed making out with each other. Yamaguchi started tugging on Tsukishima's shirt indicating for him to take it off.

"Be patient." Tsukishima said as he grabbed onto Yamaguchi arms and put them over his head which caused Yamaguchi let out a loud whine. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's shirt off the floor and tied his arms up.

"Tsukii." Yamaguchi whined. Tsukishima ignored the boys pleads and started sucking on Yamaguchi's neck making sure to leave a mark. Tsukishima continued to suck on Yamaguchi's freckled skin before biting down onto it. Yamaguchi screamed out in pain as he felt blood coming out of his skin.

"Shhh Tadashi." Yamaguchi whispered as he kissed Yamaguchi cheek before he lowered himself and bit down on Yamaguchi's shoulder. Yamaguchi's body shook as he whimpered in pain. 

Tears formed in Yamaguchi's eyes as Tsukishima kept biting him over and over in different spots. Tsukishima made his way down to Yamaguchi's panties and stared a the freckled boys erection before pulling down the dinosaur printed panties.

Tsukishima started to tease Yamaguchi by playing with his erection. Yamaguchi slightly arched his back and whimpered. Tsukishima grinned and took Yamaguchi into his mouth. Yamaguchi moaned as Kei started to move his head up and down while staring at him. Not even three minutes later Yamaguchi was already at the edge.

"Tsuki I'm gonna cum.~" Yamaguchi moaned out as he arched his back. Tsukishima started going faster and faster after hearing that.

"Tsuki move your head." Yamaguchi cried. But Tsukishima just ignored Yamaguchi and speed up. Yamaguchi tried to kick Kei back but Tsukishima grabbed onto Yamaguchi's legs making it hard for him to move. And then Yamaguchi came into Tsukishima mouth panting heavily. Tsukishima removed his head from Yamaguchi with a loud pop and swallowed the warm substance.

"Tsuki why's you do that?" Yamaguchi asked as he caught his breath. Tsukishima just smiled at Yamaguchi before removing his shirt and throwing it onto the ground along with his pants and boxers.

Tsukishima reached down under the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Get on all fours." Tsukishima said as he opened up the bottle and squirted the sticky liquid onto his hands. Yamaguchi quickly did as told.

Tsukishima spread open Yamaguchi's ass and slipped in one of his fingers. Yamaguchi let out a quiet moan as he bit down on his arm trying not to make to much sound.

"Don't quiet yourself Yams." Tsukishima whispered as he added in another fingers. Tsukishima started to scissor Yamaguchi's tight hole thrusting in and out and Yamaguchi moaned under him. Tsukishima added in his third finger and started thrusting inside Yamaguchi even faster brushing over his prostate many times. After a few more minutes of teasing Yamaguchi Tsukishima removed his fingers and lubed up his dick before lining it up with Yamaguchi's hole.

He grabbed onto Yamaguchi's waist before inserting himself inside of him. Yamaguchi let out a loud moan and grabbed onto the sheets even tighter as he arched his back. Tsukishima started ruthlessly slamming into Yamaguchi as he called out his name.

Tsukishima leaned over Yamaguchi as he thrusted inside of him whispering into the freckled boys ear before pulling on his hair.

Small tears formed in Yamaguchi's eyes as Tsukishima pulled his hair over and over again while he slammed into him.

After a few minutes Yamaguchi's grip on the sheets were even tighter. So tight his knuckles were turning white as he screamed into the bedsheets. Tsukishima buried Yamaguchi's face deeper into the covers and he slammed into him again.

"I'm finna cum Yams." Tsukishima announced as his thrusts started getting sloppier and sloppier. Tsukishima took Yamaguchi's cock into his hands and started to jerk him off. Yamaguchi soon came with a loud cry getting the cum all over the sheets, along getting them on his stomach and Tsukishima's hand. Yamaguchi tightly wrapping himself around Tsukishima's dick was enough to make the blonde cum.

After a few minutes Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi's hair and sat the boy in his lap. Yamaguchi buried his head into Tsukishima's neck as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
